Rainbow Quartz
Rainbow Quartz is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) and Pearl. Appearance Rainbow Quartz has mauve-rose skin and voluminous platinum-blonde hair which appears to be a mix of Pearl and Rose's hair. It is long, large, and wavy like Rose's, while each tuft ends in a distinctive point like Pearl's. It is shaded with pale mint green and pastel pinkish-peach. However, the hair and skin may be due to the effects of the pink and yellow spotlights. She possesses only a single pair of arms, and is slender and curvaceous with a tall stature, standing a few inches taller than Opal. Rainbow Quartz possesses two pairs of eyes; the top pair of eyes (Pearl) are larger and more rounded and colored a pale indigo, whereas the bottom pair (Rose) are thinner and more shapely with black pupils. Her nose is shapely and pointed like Pearl's nose, but short with discernible nostrils like Rose's. She also has defined lips that are similar to Rose's, although Rainbow Quartz's lips lack the sheen of Rose's. Rainbow Quartz wears a sleeveless, skin-tight pinkish-peach strapless leotard with violet high-leggings. There is a stylized, four-pointed star, with the left and right sides of the star bent upwards, cut-out on the stomach area of the leotard where Rose's gemstone is. She also wears a loose, sheer, transparent long-sleeved, bright and pastel blue blouse with thin lime-green outlines over her upper body. Her outfit includes no footwear, but instead has long, magenta legwarmers that cover half of her lower legs and feet. Personality Little is known about Rainbow Quartz's traits or personality, since she made an appearance only once, but she's hinted to be melancholic and idealistic at the same time. From Pearl's perspective, she existed at the time only to show Greg that she and Rose have a better relationship, and needs to understand that for her, he's just a common and odd human. However, from Rose's perspective, she seems to be more charmed and impressed by him. It is unknown and yet not canon what kind of persona she has, but this is a speculation. Abilities Rainbow Quartz is assumed to possess standard Gem abilities and traits. Being a fusion of Pearl and Rose Quartz, it can be assumed that she is a strong warrior, like Rose, and agile, like Pearl. She is very agile and graceful, as she can stand on the tips of her toes and execute acrobatics. Her weapon is yet to be seen, as she was only formed by Rose and Pearl for Greg Universe's music video. Given as Rose Quartz no longer exists, it is unknown if Rainbow Quartz will ever be seen again, although it is assumed that if Steven were to fuse with Pearl, they would become Rainbow Quartz. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Ice and Amethyst, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Ice and Sapphire, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ice and Lapis Lazuli, they form an unnamed fusion * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Ice, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Gemology Gemstone Information * The term "rainbow quartz" can refer to two different types of gemstones: ** Iris quartz, sometimes also marketed under the name "rainbow Quartz" or "anandalite", is a quartz crystal displaying internal spectral colors under some of the crystal faces. ** Metal-coated quartz, which is artificial, has a metallic rainbow coloration on the surface, and is created by applying a microscopic layer of metal (typically titanium) to a heated quartz crystal via vapor deposition. This type is known as "Angel aura quartz". * Rainbow quartz are associated with hope and optimism. * Quartz gemstones are very durable and hard. * Rainbow quartz is not a traditional birthstone. * Rainbow Quartz (the character) appears to be moreso based on an iris quartz, rather than an aura quartz. Gemstones Gallery Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Diamond/Pearl Fusions